higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Shion Sonozaki
Shion Sonozaki erscheint das erste Mal in der ersten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in Folge 5 "Dahintreibendes Baumwollkapitel 1 - Eifersucht" und ist die eineiige Zwillingsschwester von Mion Sonozaki. Sie lebt im Shouwa-Jahr 58 (1983) nicht im Dorf Hinamizawa, sondern in der nächstgelegenen größeren Stadt namens Okinomiya. Nach ihrem Grundschulalter, das sie in Okinomiya mit Mion und ihren Eltern verbrachte, wurde sie von der Sonozaki-Familie in ein katholisches Internat namens Saint Lucia Academy gegeben, aus dem sie allerdings im Shouwa-Jahr 57 (1982) weglief. Zum Schutz gab man ihr den Leibwächter Tatsuyoshi Kasai mit, der rund um die Uhr auf sie aufpasst. Er ist ihr wichtigster Verbündeter und half ihr auch nach dem Ausbruch aus dem Internat. In Okinomiya geht sie auch einem Teilzeitjob nach. Sie arbeitet als Kellnerin im Restaurant "Angel Mort", einem durch die extravaganten Kostüme der Kellnerinnen bekannten Café. In manchen Szenarien besucht Shion auch die Schule in Hinamizawa, wo sie viele Freundschaften schloss, darunter Satoko Houjou, Keiichi Maebara, Rika Furude, Rena Ryuugu und Hanyuu Furude. Sie tritt sogar dem Club ihrer jüngeren (offiziell: älteren) Schwester bei. Shion gehört wie ihre Schwester, Mion, einer der drei herrschenden Familien von Hinamizawa an. Jedoch wird sie von den Einwohnern nicht mit der gleichen Ehrfurcht und ähnlichem Respekt behandelt, da sie nicht wie Mion das kommende Oberhaupt der Sonozaki-Familie ist. Shion hat kein enges Verhältnis zu Hinamizawa, unter anderem da sie glaubt, dass ihre Großmutter Oryou sie hasst. Sie betrachtet Okinomiya als ihre Heimat, da sie dort glückliche Kindertage bei ihren Eltern verlebte. Geschichte thumb|210px|Shion und Mion als Baby.Shion Sonozaki wurde als älteres von Zwillingskindern geboren. Es gab eine alte Familientradition, dass Zwillingskinder noch vor ihrem ersten Bad erwürgt werden, da es nur eine Erbin geben durfte. Denn ansonsten würden große Probleme auftreten. Eigentlich wäre die nächste Erbin Akane Sonozaki, die Mutter von beiden, gewesen. Doch sie verlor das Recht auf die Erbschaft der Familie, da sie ein Mitglied der Yakuza, ohne die Genehmigung der Familie, heiratete. Deshalb fiel das Recht der Erbschaft auf das ältere ihrer Kinder. Man einigte sich darauf, keines von beiden umzubringen, und beschloss, Shion zur Saint Lucia Academy zu schicken. Während dieser Zeit wurde Mion als Erbin des Sonozaki-Hauses aufgezogen. Doch bei der ganzen Sache war ihnen ein Fehler unterlaufen. Die ältere Zwillingsschwester, Mion, und die jüngere, Shion, pflegten bereits im Kindesalter hin und wieder die Rollen zu tauschen, da sie niemand unterscheiden konnte. Daher beschloss ihre Familie, die ältere mit einer Tätowierung mit einem Dämon-Gesicht zu versehen, um sie für immer von ihrer Schwester unterscheiden zu können (diese Tätowierung kann man unter anderem im Vorspann zu Higurashi no Naku Koro ni sehen). Jedoch hatten zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Mion tätowiert werden sollte, die Zwillinge gerade wieder einmal die Rollen getauscht. Shion war als "Mion" zu einem Festessen gegangen und ohne dass ihre ältere Schwester das wusste, bekam Shion dort die Tätowierung. Dadurch wurde sie zu Mion. Auch wenn ihre Schwester später beteuerte, dass sie eigentlich Mion sei, ging niemand mehr darauf ein und die tätowierte Schwester war von da an Mion und wurde zur künftigen Erbin erzogen. Eine Welt ohne Sünden thumb|210pxIn der ersten OVA von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 2 "Würfel- Ermordungs-Kapitel - Teil 1" erschuf Hanyuu einen Traum, in dem sich Rika nach ihrem Unfall befand. Es war eine völlig neue Welt, in der Shion niemals eine Sünde beging. Da Satoshi in dieser Welt noch am Leben ist, haben Mion und Shion nie gesündigt. Während Mion sich dafür vorbereitet, das neue Oberhaupt der Familie zu werden, gibt Shion ihr Bestes, um ihr von ihrer weit entfernten Schule aus zu helfen, und sie hofft, nicht zur Last zu fallen. thumb|140px Arbeit Shion geht in Okinomiya einem Teilzeitjob nach und arbeitet als Kellnerin im Restaurant "Angel Mort". Dort arbeiten nur Frauen, die eine eher enthüllende Arbeitsuniform tragen. Zudem ist Shion die Manager-Assistentin für die Hinamizawa Fighters, eine Baseballmannschaft einer niedrigen Spielklasse. Sie ist dort allerdings zunächst nur wegen Satoshi hingegangen und zeigte sich nach seinem Verschwinden eher selten bei der Mannschaft. Sie sagt, sie sei eine "Phantom-Assistentin", und antwortet auf die Frage von Irie, ob sie demnächst wieder zu einem Spiel kommen werde, nur mit "Wenn mir danach ist". Shions Rache für Satoshi Nachdem Shions große Liebe Satoshi nach dem Watanagashi-Festival des Shouwa-Jahres 57 (1982) spurlos verschwunden war, trauerte sie ihm sehr nach. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, weshalb er ohne ein Wort von ihr und seiner Familie ging. Einen Tag vor seinem Verschwinden beichtete sie in Meakashi-hen vor der Sonozaki-Familie ihre Liebe zu Satoshi. Ihr war es egal, ob er ein Houjou ist, denn er habe nichts mit seinen Eltern zu tun. Gleichzeitig brachte sie ihre Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber den Regeln ihrer Familie zum Ausdruck. Wegen dieser Aussage wurde Shion gezwungen, sich drei Fingernägel mit einer Zange herauszureißen. Sie verstand es so, dass für jeden gezogenen Nagel einer ihrer Freunde und Verwandten verschont werde, darunter ihr Bodyguard Kasai, ihr Onkel Yoshirou und ihre große Liebe Satoshi. Doch wie sie später von Kiichirou Kimiyoshi erfuhr, galt der dritte Nagel für Shion selbst. Als sie am nächsten Tag von Oishi von Satoshis Verschwinden erfuhr, zweifelte sie nicht daran, dass ihre Familie etwas damit zu tun hat. Shions innerer Dämon erwacht! thumb|210px|Shion versucht Mion zu erwürgen.Shion stellte Mion oft zur Rede, doch diese konnte nichts zu diesem Thema sagen. Als sie sich nach dem Vorfall mit den Fingernägeln über Satoshi unterhielten, erwachte Shions innerer Dämon und sie griff Mion an. Shion versuchte Mion zu erwürgen, doch als sie dieselben Wunden an Mions Fingern wie an ihren eigenen sah, hörte sie auf und ließ ihre Schwester sprechen. Mion erzählte weinend, dass sie Oryou angefleht hatte, Shion und Satoshi in Ruhe zu lassen, deshalb wurden auch ihr drei Fingernägel herausgerissen. Shion überwand ihren inneren Dämon, um Mion zu glauben. Im gleichen Augenblick versiegelte sie ihre Gefühle für Satoshi. Déjà-vu thumb|210px|Keiichi streichelt Shion über den Kopf.Nachdem ein Jahr ohne Zwischenfall vergangen war, ging Shion in Okinomiya einkaufen. Dabei warf sie versehentlich die Motorräder der Motorrad-Gang um. Als die Männer Shion angreifen wollten, wurde sie plötzlich von einem Jungen namens Keiichi gerettet, der sie für Mion hielt. Es war genau wie vor einem Jahr, denn auch zu dieser Zeit warf sie Motorräder um, wurde bedroht und anschließend von jemandem gerettet. Diese Person war ihre große Liebe Satoshi. Er hatte sie damals ebenfalls für ihre Zwillingsschwester Mion gehalten. Beide Jungen streichelten Shion über den Kopf, nachdem sie sie gerettet hatten. Sie selbst sagt jedoch öfters, dass es sich vollkommen anders anfühle. Während Satoshi sie sanft und gefühlvoll streichelte, fühle es sich bei Keiichi eher grob an. Alte Erinnerungen vor Augen thumb|210px|Shion trauert um Satoshi.Mion besuchte Shion erneut in Okinomiya und sie führten ein Gespräch, in dem es um Keiichi ging. Mion gestand Shion ihre Liebe zu ihm und erzählte ihr weinend von dem Club-Spiel im Spielzeugladen. Mion hatte, weil sie mit dem Besitzer verwandt war, keinen Preis bekommen. Keiichi schenkte die Puppe, die er gewonnen hatte, Rena statt ihr, doch sie hätte die Puppe gerne haben wollen. Mion war unglücklich, dass Keiichi sie nicht als weibliches Wesen wahrnahm, sondern immer ihre jungenhaften Züge in den Vordergrund stellte. Shion ermunterte Mion und fing an zu scherzen. Aber gleichzeitig begannen ihre Gefühle für Satoshi sich wieder zu regen und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie niemanden mehr hatte, um den sie sich solche Gedanken machen konnte wie Mion um Keiichi. Es war damals schon fast ein ganzes Jahr vergangen, seitdem Satoshi spurlos verschwunden war, und wieder stand das Watanagashi-Fest vor der Tür. Keiichi hielt erneut Shion für Mion und sie spazierten Arm in Arm, doch plötzlich tauchte Mion auf und so begann ihr Streit. Mion forderte Shion auf zu gehen, woraufhin Shion wegging, vermeintlich um ihr Keiichi zu überlassen. Doch der wahre Grund ihres Verschwindens war Satoshi. Shion dachte wieder an ihn und fing an zu weinen, weil sie den Eindruck bekam, Satoshi würde sich immer mehr von ihr entfernen. Erst als sie begann Fußschritte hinter sich zu hören, dachte sie, Satoshi folge ihr unsichtbar. Rache thumb|210px|Shion peitscht Oryou aus.Als sie beim Watanagashi-Fest betrunken mit zum Familiensitz der Sonozaki in Hinamizawa genommen worden war und von Mion beim Lauschen an der Tür erwischt worden war, beschloss Shion Satoshi zu rächen und jeden, den sie in Verbindung mit dessen Verschwinden brachte, aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Sie griff zu einem Elektroschocker und setzte ihre Schwester Mion und das Sonozaki-Oberhaupt, ihre Großmutter Oryou, außer Gefecht. Anschließend sperrte Shion sie in getrennten Kerkerräumen im Untergrund-Schrein ein. Als Sion Oryou ausfragen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass sie durch den Elektroschock bereits tot war. Vor lauter Wut peitschte Shion die Tote aus und ließ sie in einen Brunnenschacht fallen. Shion beschloss sich erneut als Mion auszugeben. Sie benutzte Keiichi - mit dem sie gemeinsam verbotenerweise das Saiguden des Furude-Schreins betreten hatte - als Köder, damit sie ihre Feinde anlocken kann. Bei einer Notfallsitzung im Schrein sprang Shion verkleidet als Mion für Oryou ein. Nach dieser Sitzung fragte Shion Kiichirou Kimiyoshi ob er noch zu ihnen ins Sonozaki-Haus kommen wolle, da Oryou ihn persönlich etwas fragen möchte. Im Haus der Sonozakis sprachen sie über Shion und Satoshi. Zuerst dachte Shion, Kiichirou sei ihr Verbündeter. Er meinte, Shion würde sicher nicht passieren, wenn sie bereue, das Saiguden betreten zu haben. Doch dann fing er an, Satoshi als "Balg" zu bezeichnen und meinte, das es gut sei, dass Oyashiro-sama ihn bestraft hatte. Dies ließ sich Shion nicht gefallen und setzte ihn mit einem Elektroschocker außer Gefecht. Sie fesselte ihn im Untergrund-Schrein und versuchte von ihm zu erfahren, ob Satoshi noch am Leben ist. Doch er konnte ihr keine genaue Antwort geben. Allerdings hielt er es für unwahrscheinlich, dass Satoshi noch lebe. Plötzlich fiel ihr er Brunnenschacht ein, in dem Leichen entsorgt werden. Sie rief dort nach Satoshi und hoffte seine Stimme zu hören. Auf einmal halluzinierte sie und sah Satoshis Schatten an der Wand. Darauf dachte sie daran, sich zu ihm hinunterzustürzen. Er sagte zu ihr, sie solle leben. Shion dachte darüber nach, wie viel es besser wäre, wenn Satoshis Schwester Satoko gestorben wäre, und ob sie Satoshi dann dabei helfen könnte, wieder glücklich zu werden. thumb|210px|Shion fesselt Satoko an einem Kreuz.Als Rika bei Shion (verkleidet als Mion) klingelte, um etwas Sojasauce zu holen, folgte sie "Mion" ins Haus. Anschließend versuchte Rika, Shion eine Spritze zu verabreichen, doch Shion konnte sich retten und die Spritze Rika geben. Da Shion noch etwas Spaß mit Rika haben wollte, wollte sie Rika im Untergrund-Schrein foltern. Doch Rika wollte ihr den Gefallen nicht tun und verließ vorher die Bühne, indem sie sich selbst umbrachte. Als Satoko bei ihr klingelte, fesselte Shion sie im Untergrund-Schrein an ein Kreuz. Während Shion mit einem Dolch auf Satoko mehrmals einstach, sagte Satoko ihr, dass ihr großer Bruder zurückkommen und sehen werde, wie stark Satoko geworden sei. Aber Shion glaubte nicht mehr an Satoshis Rückkehr. Schließlich tötete Shion Satoko. Aber da erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Satoshi einen letzten Wunsch an sie hatte - nämlich für ihn Satoko zu beschützen. Als Shion daran erinnerte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass Satoshi so niemals zu ihr zurückkehren werde, selbst wenn er noch lebte. Sie wurde aus Verzweiflung darüber nun ganz zum "Dämon". thumb|210px|Shion wollte Keiichi foltern.Keiichi und Rena wussten über alles Bescheid, was Shion verbrochen hatte, aber sie hielten Mion für die Täterin oder sagten zumindest nie etwas anderes. Nur wenige Tage später kamen sie zusammen in das Hauptgebäude des Sonozaki-Familiensitzes, um mit "Mion" zu sprechen und ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich der Polizei stellen solle. Doch davor wollte "Mion" 30 Minuten mit Keiichi alleine sein. Sie wollte ihm ihre Untaten im Untergrund-Schrein zeigen. Nachdem Keiichi "Shion" (Mion) in einer Kerkerzelle entdeckt hatte, schlug Shion ihm mit einem großen Stein auf den Kopf. Als Keiichi aufwachte, war er von "Mion" an ein Foltergerät gefesselt. "Mion" erzählte ihm, dass er an alldem schuld sei, da er die Puppe, die er bei dem Club-Spiel gewann, thumb|210px|Shion fällt vom Hochhaus und stirbt.nicht Mion, sondern Rena gegeben hatte. Das Gespräch mit Mion darüber hatte den "Dämon" in Shion erwachen lassen. "Mion" wollte Keiichi einen Nagel in jedes Finger-Gelenk schlagen. Keiichi wollte es geschehen lassen, doch davor hatte er zwei Wünsche. Der erste war, dass "Shion" freigelassen werden solle, und der zweite, dass der Dämon, der von "Mions" Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte, verschwindet. Doch zum Foltern kam es nicht, da die Polizei eingetroffen war. Shion holte Mion aus der Kerkerzelle, tauschte die Kleidung mit ihr und warf sie, nachdem sie sie betäubt hatte, den Brunnenschacht hinunter. Danach wurde sie als "Shion" von der Polizei zusammen mit Keiichi befreit. Sie glaubte in den folgenden Tagen aber, von Mions Geist verfolgt zu werden. Später ging Shion verkleidet als Mion zu Keiichi und stach ihm ein Messer in den Bauch. Sie wusste, dass sie bald sterben werde, aber vorher wollte sie sich nochmals an ihrer Schwester rächen, indem sie den von ihr geliebten Jungen umbrachte. Sie freute sich, alle Personen, die sie hasste oder beneidete, umgebracht zu haben. Auf dem Rückweg in ihre Wohnung (Apartment) hatte sie jedoch einen Unfall und starb durch den Sturz von dem Hochhaus. Bevor sie starb, bat sie alle und besonders Satoshi um Entschuldigung. In der Sound-Novel- und in der Manga-Fassung landet sie zunächst auf einem Vorsprung des Hochhauses und träumt davon, wie es wäre, wenn sie nie ihrem Hass und dem Dämon zum Opfer gefallen wäre. Sie hätte dann Satoko beschützt und hätte mit ihren Freunden auf Satoshis Rückkehr gewartet. Dann lässt sich Shion absichtlich vom Rand des Vorsprungs hinabfallen. Ihre letzten Worte sind: "Es tut mir leid, dass ich je geboren wurde". Wiedersehen thumb|210px|Shion sieht Satoshi nach langer Zeit wieder.In Matsuribayashi-hen hat Shion keine Rache genommen und sich liebevoll um Satoko gekümmert. Am Ende erfährt sie von Dr. Irie, dass Satoshi noch am Leben ist. Er befand sich die ganze Zeit in der "Untergrundsektion" der Irie-Klinik, die von Unbefugten nicht betreten werden kann. Allerdings leidet Satoshi an einer schweren geistigen Verwirrung, die durch das Hinamizawa-Syndrom hervorgerufen wurde. Sein Leben ist nicht mehr in Gefahr, aber er wurde von schwerer Paranoia und Furcht ergriffen und befindet sich in einem Zustand, in dem er glaubt, dass alle hinter ihm her seien und er von seiner ermordeten Tante verfolgt werde. Dr. Irie verspricht Shion, Satoshi gesund nach Hinamizawa zurückzubringen. Charakter & Zusammenhänge Shion ist im Gegensatz zu ihrer Zwillingsschwester Mion sehr damenhaft. Dank der Schulzeit in Saint Lucia Academy ist sie sehr klug, manipulativ und listig. Allerdings hasste sie St. Lucia und nennt die Schule eine "Fabrik für die Herstellung von Damen". Sie bekam oft Ärger mit der Verwaltung für ihre verschiedenen Vergehen. Um zu entkommen, studierte sie alle Sicherungssysteme ihrer Schule, dazu die Verhaltensweisen der Personalverwaltung. Sie verbreitete auch zu ihrem Vorteil das Gerücht von der Affäre eines Lehrers mit einem Schulmädchen. Shion lehnt den katholischen Glauben ab, der an der Schule vermittelt wird, und bezeichnet sich (in der Sound Novel) als Ungläubige. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Mion verfügt Shion über eine Fähigkeit zum Flirten und setzt ihre weiblichen Eigenschaften inklusive ihres Körpers gezielt ein, womit sie Mion oft eifersüchtig macht. Shion wird leicht verärgert, gerade wenn es um Satoko geht. Je nach Szenario ist ihr Verhältnis zu Satoko sehr unterschiedlich. In Meakashi-hen hasst sie Satoko und misshandelt sie einmal im Klassenraum, als "Mion" verkleidet. In anderen Kapiteln achtet Shion sehr auf sie, denn das hat sie Satoshi versprochen. In Minagoroshi-hen, als die Clubmitglieder planen, Satoko vor den Misshandlungen von Teppei zu schützen, reagiert Shion sehr aggressiv auf Teppei und beschließt ihn umzubringen. Jedoch kann Keiichi sie von diesem Gedanken abbringen, indem er ihr den Weg versperrt und ihr erklärt, dass das der falsche Weg wäre, woraufhin Shion Keiichi mit einem Stuhl auf den Kopf schlägt. Doch dann gibt sie auf und schließlich konnte Satoko auf friedlichem Weg gerettet werden. Shion hat eine Neigung zu Neid und Eifersucht, was zur Entwicklung des Hinamizawa-Syndroms bei ihr beiträgt und letztlich zu den Morden führt, die sie in Meakashi-hen begeht. Sie will gegenüber ihren vermeintlichen Feinden "sicherstellen, dass sie bekommen, was sie verdient haben". In Meakashi-hen erwacht Shions innerer "Dämon" aus Eifersucht, denn sie findet es unfair, dass Mion in Keiichi noch einen Jungen hat, nach dem sie sich sehnen kann, während ihrer längst verschwunden ist. Es gibt noch andere Dinge, die Shion eifersüchtig machen, beispielsweise Mions Status als die nächste Erbin der Sonozaki-Familie. Normalerweise sagt sie Mion, dass sie damit ihren Frieden geschlossen habe und jede von ihnen an ihrem Platz ihr Bestes geben solle. Aber nach Satoshis Verschwinden meint Shion, dass sie Satoshi hätte retten können, wenn sie an ihrem eigentlich verdienten, als Mions, Platz gewesen wäre. Allerdings liegt dies vermutlich an Shions Erkrankung am Hinamizawa-Syndrom, denn in der Sound Novel (Matsuribayashi-hen) heißt es: Ebenso wie es Mion leidtut, dass sie unfreiwillig Shions um ihr Recht auf die Familien-Erbfolge beraubt hat, hat Shion ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie diese oft schwere Bürde Mion überlassen hat. Ansonsten beargwöhnt Shion Rikas Status als die "Reinkarnation von Oyashiro-sama" und auch Satoshis Liebe zu Satoko und wie er sie beschützt. In der Sound-Novel-Fassung ist Shion auch neidisch auf Renas "inneren Dämon", der viel mächtiger sei als ihrer, und hat ein bisschen Angst vor Rena. In Watanagashi-hen macht sie ihre Zwillingsschwester Mion eifersüchtig, indem sie die Kontrolle über Keiichi ergreift und aggressiv mit ihm flirtet. In Meakashi-hen, als sie von der Motorrad-Gang angegriffen wird, macht sie sich Gedanken darüber, wie sie den Ruf der Fahrer ruinieren kann, indem sie sie durch ihr Verhalten in eine äußerst peinliche Lage bringt. In Meakashi-hen war Shion auch in der Lage, das ganze Dorf Hinamizawa leicht zu manipulieren und zu kontrollieren, indem sie sich die Autorität ihrer Schwester und der Sonozaki-Familie zunutze machte. Sie verkleidete sich als ihre Schwester Mion und versuchte deren typisches Verhalten nachzumachen. Aussehen thumb|210px Shion hat langes, grünes Haar. Einige Haarsträhnen bindet sie sich mit einem gelben Band am Hinterkopf zusammen. Sie ist schlank und hat eine große Oberweite. Da Mion ihre Zwillingsschwester ist, ähnelt sie ihr in fast jeder Hinsicht. Äußerlich kann man sie nur an ihrer Frisur und ihrer Kleidung auseinanderhalten. Shion hat grüne Augen. Während ihrer Schulzeit trägt sie ein weißes, zugeknöpftes, kurzärmliges Hemd mit einem blau- weiß gestreiften Band, das um den Kragen als "Schleife" gebunden ist. Dazu trägt sie einen blauen Minirock. Badekleidung: thumb|210pxIn Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 1 "Scham-Entblößungs- Kapitel" trug Shion einen blauen, verspielten Bikini. Auf diesem waren Muster wie zum Beispiel rosa Kreise und gelbe Sterne. Freizeitoutfit: An ihren freien Tagen trägt sie einen weißen, gestreiften, ärmellosen Rollkragen. Im Brustbereich des Rollkragens scheint sie eine Art gelber Edelsteine zu tragen. Zudem trägt sie einen schwarzen geknöpften Minirock. Internatsuniform: Am Anfang von Meakashi-hen wird Shions ursprüngliche Internats-Uniform gezeigt. Sie besteht aus langen Ärmeln, einer weißen Bluse, einer roten Krawatte, einem hellgrauen Blazer, einem dunkelblauen Rock, weißen Kniestrümpfen mit blauen Streifen und braunen Schuhen. Beziehungen Satoshi Houjou: thumb|210pxAls Shion Satoshi zum ersten Mal traf, beschützte er sie vor der Motorrad-Gang. Damals hielt er sie für Mion, da er von Shions Existenz nichts wusste. Zunächst fand Shion Satoshi lediglich sehr interessant. Doch als er ihr sanft über den Kopf strich, verliebte sie sich in Satoshi. Wie in der Sound Novel formuliert wird, fühlt sie sich dabei wie im Himmel und meint am ganzen Körper gestreichelt zu werden. Satoshis Verschwinden war der Hauptgrund für ihre Halluzinationen und ihre Morde in Watanagashi-hen und Meakashi-hen. Sie machte Mitglieder der drei großen Familien für Satoshis Verschwinden verantwortlich und brachte sie um, selbst Satoko, die sie eigentlich für Satoshi, wenn er nicht mehr da ist, beschützen sollte. Es ist nicht bekannt, welche Gefühle Satoshi für Shion hatte. Vielleicht gingen sie nie über Freundschaft hinaus. Er erfuhr auch erst nach dem Watanagashi-Fest des Shouwa-Jahres 57 von Shions Existenz. Wenig später verschwand er, so dass Shion und Satoshi nur ein einziges Mal ein Gespräch unter Shions richtigem Namen führten. Vorher dachte er immer mit Mion zu sprechen. Satoshi sagte, dass er ihren Namen "Shion" schön finde. Nach Satoshis Verschwinden meint Shion in verschiedenen Situationen von Satoshi beobachtet oder von ihm angesprochen zu werden, wobei es sich jedoch wahrscheinlich um Auswirkungen des Hinamizawa-Syndroms handelt. Die Beziehung von Shion und Satoshi kann man als Variation des Literaturmotivs von Pyramus und Thisbe, bekannter in der Form von Romeo und Julia, ansehen. Beide kommen aus gegnerischen Familien und ihre verbotene Liebe führt zu einem tragischen Ende. Shion formuliert diesen Vergleich in der Sound Novel selbst einmal, als sie ihr Geständnis vor der Sonozaki-Familie machen und sich die Fingernägel ausreißen muss. Mion Sonozaki: thumb|210px|Mion schüttet Shion ihr Herz aus.Shion ist Mions ältere Zwillingsschwester. Da sie sich sehr ähnlich sehen, tauschen sie gerne untereinander die Rollen, ohne dass es jemand merkt. Mion und Shion streiten sich nur äußerst selten über das Familienerbe, wenngleich Mion sich hin und wieder besorgt zeigt, dass Shion ihr nachtragen könnte, was in ihrer Kindheit passiert ist. Wie eng das Verhältnis zwischen den Schwestern tatsächlich ist und wie ähnlich sie sich sind, darüber gibt es in den unterschiedlichen Versionen der Higurashi-Geschichte ganz unterschiedliche Aussagen, je nach Situation und nach dem Blickwinkel dessen, der sich darüber äußert. Bezeichnend ist aber unter anderem die Tatsache, dass Rena in Watanagashi-hen offenbar erst im Juni des Shouwa-Jahres 58 (1983) von Shions Existenz erfährt; ein Jahr nachdem Shion aus dem Internat geflohen ist und Rena und Mion Freundinnen wurden. Mion scheint also nur über Shion zu sprechen, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt. Mion wird oft ärgerlich, wenn Shion auftaucht, da Shion mit ihrer einnehmenden, listigen Persönlichkeit leicht eine Situation unter Kontrolle bringen kann und dies gerne nutzt, um ihre Schwester unvorteilhaft dastehen zu lassen. Zu Beginn von Meakashi-hen versprechen sich die beiden, dass ihre Rollen nun verteilt sind, wie sie sind, und beide jeweils an ihrem Platz ihr Bestes tun sollen. In der Sound Novel kommt das in einer sehr vertrauensvollen Geste zum Ausdruck, als Shion ihre Faust ausstreckt und Mion ihre Stirn dagegenhält. Trotzdem streiten sie sich häufig über persönliche Themen und Mion wird regelmäßig wütend, wenn Shion mit Keiichi flirtet und Mion eifersüchtig zu machen versucht. Wenn es um Familienangelegenheiten geht, kann Mion zu Shion äußerlich sehr kaltherzig sein, zum Beispiel als sie ihr befahl, drei Fingernägel auszureißen. Allerdings stellte sich später heraus, dass Mion sich nach dieser Strafe ebenfalls drei Fingernägel herausriss, um Shions Strafe zu teilen und Shion und Satoshi ein glückliches Leben außerhalb der Sonozaki-Familie zu ermöglichen. Allerdings war es nutzlos, da Satoshi kurz darauf verschwand. Die beiden erzählen sich sehr viel und Mion schüttet ihr öfters ihr Herz aus. Trotz dieses Verhältnisses war Shion in Meakashi-hen fähig, ihre Schwester Mion umzubringen. Satoko Houjou: Anfangs mochte Shion Satoko nicht wirklich, da sie ihr die Schuld für Satoshis Leiden gab. Kurz vor Satoshis Verschwinden versprach Shion ihm (während sie sich als Mion ausgab), dass sie auf Satoko aufpassen wird. Danach wurde Shion in manchen Szenarien so etwas wie eine ältere Schwester für sie. In Meakashi-hen jedoch quält sie Satoko und wünscht ihr den Tod, weil sie Satoshi durch ihre Anhänglichkeit das Leben schwer mache. Shion kreuzigt sie später und sticht viele Male mit einem Dolch auf sie ein. In Minagoroshi-hen beschützt Shion Satoko sehr. Sie plante sogar, Satoko vor den Misshandlungen ihres Onkels Teppei zu schützen, indem sie ihn umbringt. Später sagte Satoko zu Shion "Nee-nee", es ist die weibliche Form von "Nii-nii" und ein kindlicher Ausdruck für "große Schwester". In Folge 13 der zweiten Staffel war sogar Shion dazu bereit, ihr Leben für Satokos zu opfern. Allerdings hoffnungslos, denn beide wurden von Miyo erschossen. Keiichi Maebara: thumb|210px|Keiichi trifft das zweite Mal auf Shion.Als Shion Keiichi zum ersten Mal im Restaurant "Angel Mort" traf, wusste er nichts von ihrer Existenz und glaubte, es sei Mion, da sie sich so ähnlich sehen. Lange Zeit glaubte Keiichi, Mion bringe ihre süße und schüchterne Seite zum Ausdruck, indem sie vorgebe, jemand anders zu sein. Es ist denkbar, dass sich Shion ein wenig in Keiichi verliebte. In Watanagashi-hen und Meakashi-hen war dies möglicherweise der Grund, dass sie Keiichi nicht sofort umbringen konnte. Sie fürchtete mitunter, Keiichi könnte den Platz einnehmen, den sie in ihrem Herzen für Satoshi bewahrt hatte. Shion mag allerdings Keiichiis dreiste Persönlichkeit nicht wirklich. Als er ihr den Kopf streichelte, sagte sie, das es unglaublich rau und unangenehm war, "im Gegensatz zu Satoshis weicher, warmer Hand". Manchmal betrachtet sie Keiichi aber lediglich als eine Art Spielzeug und ist in Meakashi-hen bereit, ihn als Köder für ihre Feinde einzusetzen. Trivia *Shions Vorname besteht aus den Kanji 詩 (Dichtung, Vers) und 音 (Klang, Note). Mit anderen Zeichen versehen kann Shi jedoch auch 死 (Tod) und On おん (Heiligtum) bedeuten. Dies ist möglicherweise ein Verweis auf die dunkle Seite von Shion und die Tatsache, dass sie wahrscheinlich von allen Charakteren die meisten Menschen getötet hat (abgesehen von Miyo), sowie eine Vorliebe fürs Foltern hat. "Heiligtum" lässt sich außerdem auf das Internat St. Lucia beziehen, in dem Shion einige Zeit verbringen musste. Der Name des Restaurants, in dem sie arbeitet, "Angel Mort", kann wie folgt übersetzt werden: "Angel" englisch für Engel und "Mort" französisch für Tod. Der Name könnte sich also mit "Engel des Todes" übersetzen lassen. *Shion ist wie ein Antiheld, da sie gleichzeitig ein Protagonist und ein "Bösewicht" ist. Da ihre Morde unter dem Einfluss des Hinamizawa-Syndroms stehen, kann sie nicht als ein echter "Bösewicht" angesehen werden. * Obwohl sie in Meakashi-hen als Mörderin dargestellt wird, rettet Shion ironischerweise fast allen Einwohnern von Hinamizawa das Leben, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Denn indem sie Rika verschwinden lässt, deren Tod erst nach über 48 Stunden festgestellt wird, widerlegt sie Hifumi Takanos 48-Stunden-Theorie und verhindert, dass Notfallplan #34 angewendet werden kann. * Wenngleich sie in Mekashi-hen als Mörderin dargestellt wird, rettet Shion unbewusst fast allen Bewohnern von Hinamizawa das Bevor sie ins Internat geschickt wurde, hatte Shion in Okinomiya ein Lieblingscafé namens Schlanke Bertha (Anspielung auf die Dicke Bertha). Dieses wurde jedoch geschlossen, während sie in St. Lucia war. Dies war für Shion ein Signal, dass sich die Welt um sie herum verändert hat. Realfilm Ai Maeda spielt im Realfilm Shion Sonozaki﻿ Galerie Sound Novel Sonozaki_shion.jpg|Shion in ihrem Freizeit-Outfit Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Weiblich